Akira Kazami
Super speed Superhuman strength and agility Enhanced reflexes Enhanced jumping Hand-to-hand combat skills |weapons = Akira Kazami's Bo Staff |relations = Hideki Kazami (father) Midori Kazami (mother) Takumi Kazami (brother) |allies = Yumi Nakamura, Kenji Yamabuki, Ren Johnson, Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Noah Nixon, Rebecca Holiday, White Knight |enemies = Van Kleiss, The Pack, Black Knight |first appearance = "Breach" |portrayed by: = Cree Summer}} Akira Kazami is a friend and former classmate of Yumi Nakamura and Kenji Yamabuki. She is also the childhood friend of Ren Johnson and later becomes an ally of Providence and a friend of Rex Salazar. History Early Life Personality Akira is tomboyish, carefree, hot-blooded, short-tempered, stubborn, energetic, upbeat, carefree, sarcastic, adventurous, outgoing, courageous, athletic, rebellious and spunky. Physical Appearance Akira has shoulder-length dark brown hair and eyes of the same color. She wore a tight-fitting yellow sweater-vest with a sky blue string tie over a long-sleeved dress shirt, a gray short pleated skirt, navy blue thigh-high socks, black sneakers and sometimes a navy blue blazer. When she was young, she wore a cyan t-shirt, an overall dress similar to the one Circe wears, but with a chest pocket on the center, white socks, teal sneakers and a cyan sunhat. Her hair was also shorter. Her normal outfit consists of a two toned green t-shirt over a navy blue undershirt, blue shorts, a green belt on her waist, a green wristband on her right wrist, her navy blue thigh-high socks and black sneakers 3.03, "Phantom of the Soap Opera". Occasionally, she is seen wearing a white shirt under a teal jacket with elbow-length rolled up sleeves, light blue rolled up pants and teal flats 1.16, "The Swarm". In cold climates, she wears a teal and turquoise jacket with a cyan belt on it, blue pants, dark gray boots and cyan gloves. When Akira talked with Ren about issues they had with Fitzy Feakins, her attire changed from her usual, school uniform to a new outfit Ren gave to her. This outfit consisted of a short teal and turquoise high-collared vest with cyan trimmings over a black sleeveless turtleneck, navy blue short-shorts and a teal belt on her waist. She appears to have kept her navy blue thigh-high socks, but wears teal and cyan thigh-high boots over them. She has teal and cyan sleeves/gloves that go a little past her elbows and her hair is held by two teal pair of hairpins forming an "X" on the left side of her bangs 3.08, "Deadzone" and now she wears her school uniform only when she goes to school. When jogging, she wears a tight-fitting gray shirt, black track short-shorts with two white tracks running down on both sides of the shorts, white socks and white shoes. Her hair is pulled back in a short ponytail. When attending to the Trendbenders concert, she wore a mini jacket elbow-length sleeves over a teal midriff baring tank top, dark blue puffy shorts, a teal belt, gray stockings, teal pumps and two teal wristbands on each wrist. Her hair was also held back by two teal hairclips, exposing her forehead. 3.18, "Rock My World" When she went to a date with Ren, she wore a turquoise halter dress and teal high-heels. Her hair was also held back by two teal hairclips, exposing her forehead. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. abilities Akira has super speed. The same power allows her to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. She has a superhuman strength, as she was able to throw a Providence Assault Vehicle, 3.02, "Crash and Burn" easily punch through solid rock and she was strong enough to carry Ren without losing any speed. 3.16, "Target: Consortium" She is also able to jump extremely high, even when running. Relationships :Main article: Akira Kazami's relationships Appearances Trivia *With her hairstyle in "Hermanos" and "Rock My World", Akira looks a lot like Eureka from Eureka Seven. *Akira appears to have no trouble having her hair down when doing sports, but she wears it in a short ponytail when jogging and boxing. *Akira is very sporty, as she practices soccer, basketball, softball, tennis, volleyball, karate, judo, tae kwon do, and boxing. *Akira is the only one of the main five teenagers who doesn't have black hair. **She is also one of the few japanese people who doesn't have black hair. References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Akira Kazami